You're the glue that holds us together
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: During a rally snowboarding competition, Singapore was injured and wasn't at the award ceremony. Her team refused to accept the medals and trophy without her and her uncle explains why. Just a short uncle/niece story. No pairings. Human names used. Singapore's POV.


**Like i say, this is just for fun and an English project from school and told from Rachel's POV. Characters go as followed and their personalities were based on my roleplay with my friends.**

**Rachel- 2P Nyo!Singapore (Younger adopted sister and niece to Luciano.)**

**Natalya- Belarus (i know she's obsessed with her brother but not in my rp and i know it's Natalia but i like Natalya better.)**

**Ivan- Russia (*insert description in here* Sorry, none of my friends RP him and her doesn't really play a huge part in the story.)**

**Luciano- 2P!Italy (He's really close to Rachel. See her more as a niece than his adopted sister.)**

**Vash- ****Switzerland (Leader of the team.)**

**Melanie- 2P Nyo!Canada (one of Rachel's closest friend)**

**Matthew- Canada (Coach)**

* * *

"Rachel, go!" Natalya yelled at me as she screeched to a halt just a mere foot from where I had been standing a few seconds ago.

I pulled down my goggles and shot off. Easily bypassing the leader of the Canadian Team, I took the lead of the competition. From my line of vision, all I could see what the jump right ahead of me.i could feel the adrenaline pumping through my system.

_Do it as we practice!_ Vash's word rang in my ears. Once my snowboard left the snow-covered ground, I tucked myself into a small ball and did a triple back flip, nailing the landing perfectly and started racing toward the finish line. I barely past it before I felt a rough impact in my stomach, the force sent me tumbling to my right.

The world started spinning and my vision blurred up in a matter of seconds. Without warning, I collapsed onto the snow face first. Melanie ran up to me and lifted my head onto her lap.

"Rachel, Rachel, are you alright?!"

I was coughing and gasping for breath. I couldn't speak. There was a burning sensation in my stomach but it didn't feel like anything was broken.

"Rachel!" Luciano shouted and ran over to my side. I felt his warm hand grasping at my ice-cold fingers. I already could feel my strength fading away.

"Luci…" I murmured weakly. "Did we win?"

I felt Luciano stiffen at my question but my eyes slid shut. It all happened so fast. One moment, I was snowboarding down the steep side of the mountain and the next, a fellow competitor had slammed, body, gear and all into me. I was the last snowboarder on the team and I wasn't sure but I suspect that I may have slowed down too soon causing him to hit headfirst into me.

We, Luciano, Ivan, Melanie, Vash, Natalya and I, had been training for the moment of glory, to win the Olympics games for our country. We came from different countries but we all agreed on one thing, the fact that the United States was our home. Although we were not born there, it was where we had grown up, where we met and where we lived most of our lives. The rest of the time, usually the holidays, the six of us were at the Alps in Switzerland snowboarding non-stop for at least ten hours to train.

After a day of training, we would return to our cabin and sit around the fire with a mug of hot chocolate talking and telling stories. It would be always been filled with smiles and laughter. Every two weeks, we would have a day off and like always, we would sit around the fire with a blanket wrapped around us talking about our dreams and future. Those were the days I love, the days I look forward to sharing with my uncle, Luciano, and my best friend, Natalya.

When I regained conciseness, all I could hear were the occasional beeping of machines and soft breathing. I cracked my eyes open and I realized I was in a hospital.

"Rachel?" I looked up. Our coach, Matthew, was there. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Did we win?"

"I really don't know."

"Where are the others?"

"They are back at the award ceremony."

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours, give or take. Now, get ready. The doctors said that you're alright. Nothing's broken; you're going to be fine."

Matthew tossed my clothes to me and in the short frame of five minutes, I was dressed and we were on our way to the prize-giving ceremony. Once we arrived there, I pushed past the crowd and into the hall pretty easily as I was one of the athletes and the coach was right beside me.

"Wow, it's a full house!" I commented as we entered. I looked over to the Master of Ceremony as he started talking.

"Now, it's time for results of the rally snowboarding competition! In third place, we have…the team from Switzerland!"

The hall broke out into cheers and applause as they honored on the Swiss team. The group ascended the stage and one by one, they received their medals. Then, the coach proceeded forward and accepted the trophy. I smirked a little, go figure. They have the Alps to practice but a second later, I was biting my lip. Matthew gripped my hand and smiled at me.

"Now, in second place, we have…The team from Canada!"

The hall erupted into another round of acclamation as the Canadian Team walked towards the stage to receiver their medals. I recognized the leader. He was the one that had rammed right into me at the finish line. I swallowed my anger as I knew that it wasn't an accident. Matthew gave me a gentle squeeze and I calmed down.

"And finally, it's the moment that you've all been waiting for! The gold medalist for the rally snowboarding is…" I held my breath, all my fear and panic rose up in my chest. "Ladies and gentlemen, is the team from "the land of the free and the home of the brave, the United States of America! First place goes to the Americans!"

This time, the applause and cheers sounded like an explosion. I covered my mouth; my heart was overwhelmed with so many emotions. I looked up at my team. They walked onto the stage solemnly but before the gold medals could be presented, Vash snatched the microphone from the MC and passed it to Luciano.

"The gold medals are earned by all of us but Rachel is the one who deserves it the most. She worked really hard to improve so that she can compete with us but sadly, she is in the hospital right now," Luciano pressed on as tears pricked at his eyes while I was trying really hard to believe that the words were coming from my uncle who kept insisting that he had a reputation to protect. I rolled my eyes, his reputation, yeah right. "The team leader from the Canadian team 'accidentally' ran into her during the final stretch of the competition. So we cannot accept the medals or trophy without her. We're sorry."

"And why's that?" I spoke up.

Luciano was startled and looked through the crowd.

"Why can't you accept the medals Luci?" I asked again.

He finally spotted me in the crowd. I smiled at him. He then extended a hand to me and taking it, I pulled myself up onto the stage only to be tackle-hugged by the rest of my team. I smiled and ruffled the platinum blond hair of Natalya and gratefully took the hands of Ivan and Melanie who pulled me onto my feet. I gave Luciano a smile. Matthew held a proud smile as he stood beside Vash.

"Let's accept the gold medals and the trophy all together."

Hand in hand, the six of us accepted the gold medals and Matthew accepted the trophy. We were also given a bouquet of flowers each and we raised the medals when our photos were taken.

Later on, I pressed Luciano for the answer to my question.

"Why did you say you couldn't accept the medals or the trophy without me Luci?"

"Because, my dear niece," he replied, ruffling my hair and giving me a hug. "You're the glue that holds all of us together."

* * *

***sniff* It was such a sweet story! See you all next time~!  
**

**~Skye**


End file.
